


A Fuck For Comfort

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America 2 - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Steve Rogers and tony stark, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Commander Rogers Suit, M/M, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony figures out Steve is upset and needing comfort he doesn't expect the comfort to be something so intimate.</p><p>Tony's Point Of View</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fuck For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Basically plotless smut because a friend wanted me to write it so here you go. Sorry if there are any errors. I will fix them later on I am too tired to fix them right now. I hope you like it.

He had me pushed up against a wall.

Kissing anywhere that was bare skin.

Our hips were pressed tightly together in a warm embrace and my pants were on the floor next to our feet. 

I was confused at first and a little turned on.

No, I was really turned on. I knew I should of pushed him away but... I couldn't find myself making that move. I had seen what had happened. Natasha told me he was upset and numb and that... I had to be with him then. Comfort him, give him what he needs. I didn't expect him to kiss me instantly and rut against me like an animal. Not that I am complaining because, well his erection was pressed warmly against my thigh and his fingers were wrapped around mine. 

He would whisper in my hear how glad he was that he got to see me and thanked me for helping him. I don't know how being rubbed up against a wall is helping him, but whatever floats his boat works for me I guess.

The long, nimble fingers wrapped around my cock felt amazing and he'd stroke every few seconds after he felt it twitch in his hand. I held onto him tightly, my face pressed against his beaten up shoulder and moaned every time there was little movement. Every part of him was touching me, encasing me in a body of heat and intimacy. 

His body was limp mostly, but he rutted against me every time I tried to make myself more comfortable against the cold wall. I tried to reach for his bulge, to give him some friction because jesus the heat coming from his dick on my thigh was intense. He must have been hurting, but did he let me touch him? No. He swatted my hand away and snarled at me. Like, a legit snarl. I had raised my eyebrow at him and he just pressed his hand to my lips, making my head bang against the wall and I yelped against his hand a bit, but it was muffled. 

I have never been so confused and horny at the same time. My heart was dropping at the whole thing really. The man was so numb he has to get physical contact of any kind from someone just to be able to feel again... 

The sound of him whining had brought me out of my mind and back to hugging him again. He was at the brink of tears and fuck no this isn't happening. He let go of my cock and just pressed against me, his face in my neck and his hands against the wall near my ribs. 

“He's Bucky, Tony,” I heard him whisper against my sweaty skin. He pressed a small kiss to the nape of my neck before letting out a tremor. He was crying. Christ. I had no idea what to do, I hadn't had to deal with someone crying like this since I was a teenager. 

“Yeah, he is,” was all I said as I rubbed his back, panting a little bit from the whole ordeal that had just gotten down. I was painfully hard and my dick twitched several times practically begging for release on it's own, but I forced myself to forget about that because Steve is more important. Yes Captain America is more important than me. 

“I didn't expect to be so effected by this, I am sorry,” his voice was damp against my skin and his lips felt amazing every time he brushed them against my skin. “I am going to fuck you against this wall.” 

“Y-You don't have to apologize, it's okay,” I was able to breathe out before my breath hitched at the gloved finger that brushed against my hole. Who knew felt and fabricated plastic could feel so good on the asshole. I didn't until then. 

I heard the sound of the gloves falling on the floor and was slightly upset, but I could deal with the loss. What I couldn't deal with was the loss of contact when Steve let go of me so he could bend down and pull the small packet of lube out of the front pocket of my jeans on the floor. How he knew I always had lube just in case I have no idea. 

All that mattered was he was against me again in that godforsaken commander suit. Whoever gave him that is a marvelous man. Or woman, most likely a woman no man could put something that hot and tight fitting on the man. It didn't keep me from feeling his heat at all, not one bit. What was even hotter was that the guy kept the fucking shield on his back. My god. 

A lubed finger entering my body was what got my mind to shut up and I basically screamed his name into the tasseled fabric on his shoulder. His finger was long and a little plump and had callouses on them it was driving me insane. He'd wriggle his finger against places he found that were sensitive and when he found my prostate, well he went to town. That on it's own was enough to make me come, but I held it in because I knew Steve would want me to hold on until the end. 

“I am good, Cap, you can go hard on me now,” I panted and Steve's chuckle was worth a million dollars to my ears. He pulled my hips forward a bit and held me up the wall till my feet weren't touching the floor anymore. When I saw him unzip the crotch of his outfit and the only thing to come out was his dick popping out I had to smirk. “Commando. Wonderful now I know why your ass is so defined in these outfits.” 

Steve grunted as he lubed up his cock, “Underwear only gets in the way.” He was inside me then. He lowered me onto his cock and it slipped in smoothly, like we were meant to be together like this. Entwined in each other's heat, pressed hard together against a wall in an office to some building SHIELD stuck Steve. I am definitely putting him in the Stark Tower after all this. 

“Oh god,” was all I could say. Literally. I was lost for words. The man was the biggest I have ever had inside of me and I was loving every bit of it. I didn't know if Steve was, I didn't know if he even liked any of it at all. He still had that sad vibe and so I wasn't able to enjoy it to it's full extent, but again I was only lending my comfort to him, not forcing him to enjoy something while he was in such a state. 

When he felt like he was ready after about ten minutes of just sitting inside of me, he finally moved and it was amazing. He felt rough and smooth against me at the same time, it was weird. Like a hard candy with a soft center. He would lift me up and press me back down against his cock every time he thrust back in and I was taking it like a champ because, well, who wouldn't comfort Captain America like this?

He moaned my name as he thrust in faster, my hips hitting the wall repeatedly as he did so. He was close, I could feel it in his breath against my skin and it made a wave of heat take over me before I came all over my shirt and the star on the front of his outfit. He stopped thrusting and looked at me after I came and just sighed before he pulled out.

I was confused. Had I done something wrong? Had I upset him by basically coming all over him? I didn't know why he was so upset. Stuff happens like that during sex. You know, you get cum on things like clothes and stuff. And it is washable so him freaking out was unreasonable. But that was irrelevant because he had forcefully turned me around and pressed my chest against the wall and lifted my hips up onto his erection again. 

Being manhandled was the hottest thing to ever happen to me by another human being and I was hard again soon after. He fucked into me harder then, and even faster than before. His forehead was pressed in between my shoulder blades and his hands held tightly onto my hips where my hip bones poked out. I moaned with the side of my face pressed up against the now warm from the heat of my back wall and that made the man cant his hips even harder.

One loud, dirty moan from my mouth was all it took for both of us to come simultaneously at once. He pulled out half way because he didn't have a condom and he ended up coating my inner thighs in his semen, but I had no problem with that. I had had worse things in between my legs.

He had let me go and I collapsed onto the floor in a heap of a hot mess and some pants while Steve took a few steps back before stuffing himself back into his suit and lifting his gloves off the floor and putting them back on. 

“Thank you, Tony, I needed that,” when he headed towards the door I panicked a little and sat up with the help of my very limp arms. 

“So that's you're play? Give your best friend the best fuck of his life for your own comfort and then leave him in a hot mess on the floor? That's just wonderful,” the look on Steve's face was terrible. He looked terrible, and guilty and upset and depressed and hurt and there are a million bad things I could describe that face as. I never wanted to see him look like that again. 

“Yeah,” I heard him whisper before he opened the door and closed it behind me with a click. I was upset, but I couldn't find the strength to get up so I just rested on the floor until I had the energy or someone finds me. 

I hate everything in existence.


End file.
